


Heirs don't dance

by AFC (ASongOfaCertainTruth)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 3 part drabble, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Class 77 crashes the party, I still can't believe Togami showed up, Kirigiri is a troll, M/M, Naegami, Non-Despair AU, Togami is not pleased, Toko pinning after Togami, everyone wants to dance with Naegi, implied Chishimondo - Freeform, implied sakuraoi, one sided Naegi/Mukuro, one sided touko/togami, secret party, slight Celesgiri, slight Fuyuhiko/Peko, someone spikes the punch bowl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongOfaCertainTruth/pseuds/AFC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya Togami decides to attend to a highschool party, 'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirs don't dance

_‘Ludicrous’_   Byakuya thought, fixing his tie for what seemed to be the upteenth time that night. _‘I’m only going because I have nothing else to_ **_do’_ **

As if to confirm his thoughts, his gaze darted toward the neat pile of books on top of his desk. He had read them all twice by now, to his greatest annoyance.

He could, of course, always call and demand they brought him more from his family’s private library. He’s _Byakuya Togami,_ after all.

But he just didn’t have the patience to wait until the books were delivered to his dorm, no matter how it would probably just take a few minutes for them to arrive.

 _‘So in the end, watching the rest of my class act like buffoons will have to do’._ Nodding to himself- his reasoning had been flawless, after all- the heir turned away from the mirror and walked towards his night stand.

He paused.

There, placed under his dorm’s key, was an -in Byakuya’s opinion- _obnoxiously_ decorated ticket.

“Class 78’s ‘Ultimate secret party’. Pass for one.” he read out loud, disdain and mock evident in his tone. “I should’ve burned you when I had the chance”  

The blond glared down at the slip of paper and scowled, recalling how he had come to posses the offensive item in the first place.

 

Three days ago, Fukawa had _dared_ to come to his room and slip that atrocity of an invitation under his door.

 

On any other day, he would’ve just ignored it in favor to returning to his previous activities- the girl’s attempts of ‘winning his heart’ were simply not worth his time. But he had been particularly been on edge that day, thanks to a certain group of _morons_ in his class. The last he needed was her and her ridiculous advances. 

So naturally, he had opened the door with the full intent of shoving that thing back into her hands- maybe even tear it in half for good measure so she would get the message and _leave him the hell alone._

 _…_ Unfortunately for him, he had reacted a second too late. Toko had already sprinted off to the other side of the hallway, her face all flushed with a smile on her lips.

 

He had forgotten to get rid of it afterwards.

 

Which, _among other things,_ led to his current situation.

 

“Tsk” Byakuya clicked his tongue, shoving both his keys and the ticket in his pocket.

Just what was he even _doing?_ Standing there, glaring daggers at the piece of paper was a complete waste of time.

And he hated wasting time. 

That being settled, the Togami heir exited the room and walked down the empty hallway.

 

* * *

 

It only took him a few minutes to reach the entry to the gym.

With a heavy sigh, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny placed his hands on the handles and gave himself a minute to think.

 

Was this really a good idea?

 

To spend his precious time in a room full of drunk, commoner teenagers and loud, third rate music? Was it really worth-?

 

 _'Stop’_ he angrily berated himself. _‘You are Byakuya Togami. You don’t have bad ideas. Ever.’_

Shoving away all the doubts clouding his mind, Byakuya pushed the double doors open and entered the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 3 part drabble. 
> 
> Originally, it was a one shot but I'm just too lazy to write the whole thing on one go.


End file.
